


Want You To Stay

by AKingForAQueen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKingForAQueen/pseuds/AKingForAQueen
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 17





	Want You To Stay

Kaidan always hated these things. 

Military balls. 

This was no standard military ball, however. In fact, the only reason he was here was to celebrate Lyla Shepard. He had been through training with her. He had even worked side by side with her after the fact. And recently, she was promoted to Commander of the Normandy, the newest ship of the Alliance. 

His eyes stayed sharp as he watched the partygoers. The men and women were all drinking more than their fair share. Even as Kaidan sipped at his neat whiskey, he noticed with a smile how he felt for the bartenders, running back and forth frantically to keep up with the demand. But then his eyes gravitated towards her. It would have been impossible for him to not notice her. Lyla’s dark red hair was gathered up in a braided bun, leaving the long length of her neck exposed. She was wearing a backless black dress, the silk of it hugging to her curves, the hint of the strength Kaidan knew she possessed showing in her lean muscles every time she moved. She was beautiful, even from a distance. 

Draining the rest of his whiskey, Kaidan set the glass down gently and walked over towards her as she spoke with Admiral Hackett. As he walked up to her, Lyla turned her neck to greet him. Her dark blue eyes reminded him of the ocean back home, deep and mysterious. Her lips pulled in the left corner as she spoke, “Alenko.” He smiled in response, “Commander Shepard.” 

Lyla cringed a little, and then jokingly pointed out, “That isn’t official until tomorrow, you know.” 

Right about then Hackett noticed Anderson walking in, Hackett excusing himself before parting. It left Lyla and Kaidan standing there, looking at each other in silence. With a smile, he asked, “May I get you something to drink?” 

Lyla broke her very serious façade. He knew she was remembering what happened the last time they drank together. The reason he knew, was because he saw the heat of the memory creep onto her face. She looked away, glancing around at the venue, before looking back towards him with a look he recognized as well. It stirred the desire inside of him. She brushed past him while she headed for the bar, “I’d love a drink, Alenko.” Catching up to her, his hand briefly brushed down the length of her back as he pulled a seat out for her. The bartender was quick to come to them. Kaidan wasn't a fan of the attention this stranger paid Lyla. He couldn’t fault him, but he didn’t have to like it, either. 

As their drinks were set in front of them, Lyla raised hers. Kaidan followed up with the action, “To the new Commander of the Normandy...and my new superior officer. To adventure.” 

Lyla touched her glass to his before taking a sip of her scotch. 

They both knew what it meant, her new post. What had transpired between them only a week ago, it could not keep happening. If it did, he would not be able to work on the Normandy anymore. And he wanted nothing more. Though, something told him if she wanted more from him, he’d consider leaving his current post for another. That thought terrified him though. So, he didn’t dwell on It. 

“I’m excited to see what is out there. Something tells me we have no idea what we are in store for, Kaidan.” Kaidan smiled at her, “I know what you mean.” 

The night continued, Lyla and Kaidan hiding away at the end of the bar for most of it. They joked about training, and spoke of fond memories, some more personal but for the part ones they experienced together. At the end of the night, however, Anderson whisked her away to talk to a few big figures. Kaidan took her leave of absence as his sign to head out for the night. 

Soon, he was fumbling with his hotel room key. Opening the door, he pulled off his jacket and neatly put it away, unbuttoning his shirt. He paused when he heard a small knock on his door. It was so soft he almost didn’t hear it. Heading that way, he opened it to see Lyla staring back at him, “You left without saying goodbye, Kaidan.” He saw her eyes travel lower to his exposed chest. 

“I figured you were busy with the higher ups, Lyla. Want to come in for a drink?” Kaidan stepped side, allowing her room to pass if she wanted. Drawing her eyes back up to his, Lyla smiled coyly, “I suppose I could. After all, tomorrow morning everything will be different. Might as well continue to celebrate.” 

Kaidan watched as she walked to the small kitchenette area of the hotel room, pouring herself a glass of wine and then walking towards the window. He walked to her and stood behind her, watching what she watched. The skyline was beautiful. Everything was lit up, electrified. She leaned into him, Kaidan settling his hands on her shoulders as she mused, “Don’t get me wrong, I love being up there in the stars but this sight...is always different. You know?” 

Lyla nearly groaned under his hands as they began to massage her shoulders, the tension easing away from her. Kaidan kissed her neck like he had wanted to do all night, “Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

He broke away from her to go and grab the open bottle of wine. Walking back towards her, she held out her glass for him to refill. His eyes roamed over her body as she looked out the window again. 

“So...what really brought you here, Lyla?” 

She looked at him innocently, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I know you didn’t come here for the skyline.” 

“No. I came to...have a little more fun.” 

Kaidan watched as she walked over to the bedside, setting her wine glass down on the small side table. Walking over to join her, Kaidan felt something in him stir as her hands ran through his hair before pulling him towards her. The moment their lips met everything changed. Quickly the kiss deepened, and Lyla's hands worked to push his shirt down his arms, letting it fall to the ground. 

His hands ran over the silk of her dress, cupping her breasts and feeling her nipples harden beneath his touch, holding her waist, and then untying the back of her dress, the silk flowing to the ground. 

She was beautiful. The moonlight washed over her body. Kaidan relished in the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, or underwear for that matter. No, the only thing she wore was a garter belt with stockings. And she stood before him confident. She knew she was beautiful, and to be honest that was even more of a turn on for him. 

Kissing her again, tasting the wine on her tongue, Kaidan lowered her to the bed. 

He kissed down her body, slowly, lingering on his favorite parts, her collarbones, her breasts, her abdomen. There was no way of choosing any favorite part. He enjoyed every inch of her. While he kissed her though, his hands explored lower and lower until he was parting her legs with his knee and then running his fingers along her cunt, before slowly pushing them inside of her. 

_She’s already so wet._ Kaidan was nearly shocked by how turned on she was already. He slowly coaxed her on with his fingers, his thumb working around her clit, drowning the sound of her pleasure out with his mouth on hers. His fingers stilled and she pulled his hand up towards her mouth, and he watched with desire as she licked and sucked her slick arousal from his fingers. Kaidan could feel his cock responding to how her tongue felt on his skin. 

Soon he was between Lyla’s legs, admiring the view before licking the length of her entrance, savoring the salty sweet taste of her, before honing his tongue in on her clit. Without breaking contact, Kaidan’s eyes rose to watch her as he back arched on the bed, her breathing quickening. Still focusing his tongue, Kaidan inserted his fingers back into her. She cried out his name, “Kaidan!” All the while her breathing quickened. _That’s right babe, cum to me..._ He knew she was close, and so quick. Her legs began tremoring with pleasure under his free hand. And right when she was about to release, he ceased. 

Her hips bucked upwards trying to create enough friction to get off, but she couldn’t. 

She nearly mewled before the excitement picked up in her eyes as he slipped his belt off, wrapping it around her wrists and tying her arms to the headboard. Then he slowly removed her stockings, using them to tie her feet to either corner of the footboard, until she was effectively tied down. 

He had every intention of taking his time if this was going to be his last night with her. So, he walked to the cooler and came back to her. Lyla watched as he took a piece of ice out of a cup, and shuddered as he ran it over her body, focusing on her nipples and warming them with his mouth after the cold. He kept doing this until she was frustrated again and brought his mouth to her cunt once more, a piece of ice on his tongue as well. She bucked against the new sensation before growing accustomed to it. 

Kaidan was going to let her release this time, his hand inside of her and tongue feverish against her until she was crying out for him and whatever god was out there. He felt her cunt grow even wetter, freshly slicked. She was ready for him, and he wanted to take her. But first, he wanted her mouth on him. While she was still tied up, he unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock, hard with his desire. 

Straddling her chest, Kaidan held his hand under her head and held her up as she opened her mouth for him. The moment her tongue rolled over his length he felt his precum. He inhaled sharply as he rolled his hips towards her, his length hitting the back of her throat. Her mouth felt incredible. The sound of her gagging on him when he pulled back was even more encouraging. As he kept thrusting into her mouth, he could feel her hips rolling and bucking, trying to find some sort of satisfaction. Soon he was thrusting at a steady rhythm into her perfect mouth. _Fucking hell._

As he thought of her perfect cunt, glistening for him, Kaidan pulled back. The stretch of her stockings allowed for him to flip her over, pushing that beautiful ass of hers into the air, cunt exposed between her legs. He stroked himself as he looked at her in all her perfection. Because that is what she was...fucking perfection. Getting on the bed with her, he lined himself up with her cunt and slowly pushed his cock in until her fully sheathed. She moaned at the fullness. 

After waiting a moment, he slowly started thrusting his hips into her, eliciting a near whimper from her nearly every time his hips connected to her. He looked down at her ass as he kept going. Pausing, he removed himself and wet his fingers on her before he resumed his pace, fucking her. As he did, he began playing with her perfect ass, his fingers massaging the opening. 

Lyla groaned in pleasure as she felt his thumb slowly enter her ass as his cock repeatedly filled her. They had done this last time, but he didn’t fully commit. It had been new to him, and she was surprised by how casually he moved to do this now. Soon she could feel her pleasure building as he kept fucking her, fingers busy playing with her ass, his free hand occasionally slapping at her ass cheek. 

“Kaidan, faster.” Lyla barely managed such a short command, panting at the way he felt. Kaidan obliged and picked up the speed. She shouted out at the new feeling. She was getting closer and closer, until finally she fell over the edge. But he gave her no break, fucking her roughly even as she came around his delicious cock. It made her orgasm last longer, and when he finally stopped thrusting she felt a wave of confusion, disorientation, until she felt him cutting the stockings that tied her feet down free and then undoing the belt that held her hands together and to the headboard. 

She slowly got up, before leading him away from the bed and to the small couch, where she took a moment to finish taking off his pants. Sitting him down, Lyla straddled his lap before sliding onto him, slicking his cock with her arousal before lining up her ass with him. Before she began, he reached behind her and readied her with his saliva. 

It was slow going, taking his rather impressive size, but soon she was fully seated on him, and enjoying the way his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. After the first few movements, Lyla and Kaidan soon found a good pace. Kaidan could feel her cunt nearly flowing, aching for something to fill it as he filled her ass. Wanting to get a better look at her in this position, he lifted her up, cock still buried in her ass, and bringing her back to the bed again. Standing on the side of the bed he laid her down and lifted her legs, pinning them down spread wide and far. 

With fire in his eyes he commanded her, “Lyla, touch yourself...I want to taste you.” He watched as she propped herself up with one arm and then began torturing herself with her fingers as he continued fucking her ass. “Oh Lyla...” The sight of her was nearly enough to undo him. The taste of her as she reached her hand to him and he licked and sucked her fingers. The feel of her. 

He pulled out and claimed her cunt again, leaving her crying out. 

Kaidan became relentless, thrusting hard and fast into her. He could feel her legs trembling as he kept them pinned down. Letting go of one of her legs, Kaidan circled his thumb around her clit before vibrating his hand against her, his cock still pounding into her. The feel was enough to undo her and Kaidan watched as she came around him, continuing his rhythm with no break and as she was coming down from her high he felt himself release inside of her. Pulling out of her, Kaidan saw his cum slowly dripping from her. Slipping his hand behind her head he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply. 

He wanted to remember this feeling, this closeness to her. Because come tomorrow morning, they would both be getting on the Normandy, and this would not be happening again....no matter how much he wanted it to. As he thought about this and felt her tongue against his, tasted the remnants of wine on her lips, and smelled the scent of her perfume on her sweat slicked skin, he felt his cock begin to harden again, and he instinctively pushed it against her. 

If after tonight he couldn’t have her, he’d make sure to have her as many times as he could.

He wanted to remember the sound of his name on her voice, crying out in pleasure.


End file.
